NIAID will provide funds to support a site in Kisumu, Kenya to particpate in HPTN052, a Phase II two arm multi-site randomized controlled trial to determine the effectivness of two antiretroviral treatmetn strategies in preventing sexual transmission of HIV in HIV discordant couples